Talk:Super Smash Bros. Brawl/@comment-75.157.18.135-20151023085700
It just hurts to hear you pan Super Smash Bros. Brawl for not being Super Smash Bros. Melee! Super Smash Bros. Brawl Review Graphics: 9/10 Soundtrack: 8/10 Gameplay: 10/10 Story: 10+/10 Voice acting: 7/10 Characters: 8/10 Overall rating: A On GameFAQS, I would rate Super Smash Bros. Brawl as "Outstanding/9 out of 10 stars" and name the review as "A realistic, almighty & grown-up crossover with a very special, inventive plot", and then its difficulty will deserve a "Tough" rating (not counting Intense Mode) and the length of the game as 60 hours. I give Super Smash Bros. a "Flawless/5 out of 5" rating. I give Super Smash Bros. Melee a "Fair/3 out of 5" rating. I give Super Smash Bros. Brawl an "Outstanding/4.5 out of 5" rating. I give Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS a "Great/approximately 4 out of 5" rating. I would give Super Smash Bros. for Wii U an "Outstanding/approximately 4.5 out of 5" rating. What's Wrong With Super Smash Bros. Brawl? '''- '''It's not extremely fast like Melee. - Princess Peach's voice is very high and annoying/cringeworthy in a girlish way. - The stickers that show Modern Sonic characters in 2D are cringeworthy to look at. - Princess Peach is a prissy woman who appears in more games than Rosalina, that sucks! - How the remix of Stickerbush Symphony sounds radically different from its original version - Sonic the Hedgehog's stereotypical-sounding "You're too slow!" voice and character design/body proportions. - How it revolutionized the Kid Icarus franchise because of Pit's new age/character design/voice. - Some unwanted crossover interactions in this Nintendo masterpiece. - Many other stickers such as the Peach & Daisy in Mario Party 7 (one of the worst Nintendo games of all time) sharing their (fake) sisterly bond even though they are actually cousins - Pokemon won't go away - Modern Sonic has unfair aspects - Girls interacting with other female crossover characters. - Crush 40's "Sonic Heroes" - I DON'T WANT TONY HARNELL'S ANNOYING SINGING VOICE & PATHETIC HEAVY METAL RIFFS IN THIS PERMANENT NINTENDO MASTERPICE! - Shadow the Hedgehog's voice - Modern Sonic characters' overall designs/body proportions - It's still kid-friendly, even though it's best suited for older preteens at the youngest. - the Peach Blossom is the worst Final Smash ever! - I sometimes have to die to win - Jigglypuff's severe weakness - Stereotypes - Sonic the Hedgehog & Diddy Kong still didn't rival each other even though they were nearest to each other in the end of the extremely special/powerful/inventive The Subspace Emissary! - Princess Peach & Princess Zelda's interaction is the worst part of The Subspace Emmisary. - How Jason Griffith voiced Sonic the Hedgehog/Shadow the Hedgehog - How Samantha Kelly voiced Princess Peach - No Rosalina - Girly girls - Some sexism - Aggregately overpowered - Some bad trophies - Many stuff about Amy Rose - Catfights - Slightly overrated, which it has the right to be because of multiple crossover interactions - Princess Peach's yellow hair - Sonic the Hedgehog's droopy long quills (at least we got a Classic Sonic sticker) - No Pac-Man World characters - Many descriptions about Cream the Rabbit, such as her voice and how she is Amy Rose's version of Tails/Rouge/Charmy Bee Otherwise, this game is awesome and graceful to modern Nintendo and deserves a 4.5/5 ("Outstanding") rating.